The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire is the seventh film in The Land Before Time series. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Spiketail *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Michael York as Pterano *Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Rinkus *Jim Cummings as Sierra *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Patti Deutsch as Rainbow Face #2 *John Ingle as Topsy *Charles Kimbrough as Rainbow Face #1 *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer/Mama Flyer *Frank Welker as Fast Biters Japanese voice cast *Minami Takayama: Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto: Cera *Satomi Kōrogi: Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya: Petrie *Sailor King: Spike *George Nakata: Topsy *Urara Takano: Petrie's Mother Note: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Plot One night, Littlefoot sees a "flying rock"(more likely a comet if not a meteor) falling from the sky and colliding with a mountain in the Smoking Mountain range. The flying rock's appearance differs very much from any Littlefoot has seen so far, in that it is blue rather than yellow and flies almost parallel to the ground. When Littlefoot tells about what he has seen the next morning, most of the full-grown dinosaurs in the Great Valley, none of whom has seen the flying rock, disbelieve Littlefoot's story. However, two newcomers, the mysterious Rainbow Faces, begin to speak eloquently of a "Stone of Cold Fire" possessing seemingly magical properties, and other wonders that might become known if the dinosaurs free themselves from limits and think "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Littlefoot embraces it all, his imagination set to blazing. Unknown to anyone at first, Petrie's uncle Pterano has also heard. Being a highly ambitious and deceitful character, he makes plans to take possession of the stone and its supposed powers. Pterano and his two cronies, Rinkus and Sierra, confront Littlefoot and offer to help searching for the stone to prove its existence. Littlefoot refuses to search for the stone, feeling reluctance to trust Pterano. Nor, in fact, does any adult trust Pterano, who once was expelled from the Herd on a charge of neglection and irresponsibility as the herd leader. Following that, Pterano asks Petrie, who idolizes him, to get the information about the place where the meteor landed from Littlefoot. Littlefoot does tell that the place is Threehorn Peak, a volcano whose top bears a distinct resemblance to the head of a Threehorn (Triceratops). The gang asks why and Petrie tries to lie his way out, but seeing that he is terrible at lying, Cera immediately finds out that Pterano wanted the information and that Petrie was used. Littlefoot shares his distrust towards Pterano, much to the fury of Petrie. Later that night, Ducky can't go to sleep due to the guilt of hurting Petrie's feelings that day and decides to go to comfort Petrie, but finds that Pterano, Sierra, and Rinkus are plotting something. Before she could tell anyone about the plot, Ducky is caught by Sierra, whereupon she is abducted by Pterano. Pterano then sets out for Threehorn Peak, along with Rinkus and Sierra, to find the Stone of Cold Fire. In the aftermath of this, the full-grown dinosaurs tell the young dinosaurs the original reason for Pterano's unpopularity. Having always considered himself higher in rank and abilities than all other dinosaurs, Pterano convinced a group of dinosaurs to follow his leadership on the way to the Great Valley. Careless and over-confident, he led them right into an ambush of Sharpteeth (Deinonychus) who attacked his group. Being able to escape by flying away, Pterano was the only survivor of the group. He was expelled from the herd as a punishment for abandoning his followers. Littlefoot is told by Petrie's mother to give the location of the Stone of Cold Fire, knowing that Pterano will be traveling there. However, the grownups take so long to decide what must be done about Pterano and the rescue of Ducky that Littlefoot and the others set out by themselves to save their friend. After crossing a huge canyon by way of walking across some massive vines (Spike saw a flower growing out of the vine and eats it, thus they fall and swing into a cave), they manage to find Ducky. Ducky comforts Petrie, who is very distraught about his uncle's actions, stating that Pterano was the least wicked of the three Flyers, and that the potential for goodness still lives in him. Littlefoot and the others continue to pursue the Flyers, hoping to reach the Stone of Cold Fire before them. With the help of the suddenly arrived Rainbow Faces, they manage to be on top of Threehorn Peak before the flyers' arrival. In provision of the help, it is revealed that the Rainbow Faces have a more than saurian understanding of volcanism; they have the younglings stand on a slab of rock and allow the action of water flashing into steam to carry them. When they arrive, however, the Stone ultimately turns out to be an ordinary meteorite, save for its vivid blue color and metallic composition. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano states that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the stone, not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the Great Valley. There is not much time for lamenting, as the volcano is coming to life. Just in the nick of time Petrie's mother arrives with a Quetzalcoatlus, to evacuate the young dinosaurs from the erupting volcano. During this process, Pterano saves Ducky's life. Interestingly, when Ducky is about to fall off the edge of the cliff, there is a flash of light in which Ducky resembles the Parasaurolophus who fell off a cliff in the flashback describing Pterano's error. As Rinkus and Sierra attempt to force the stone to reveal its power, the eruption causes it to explode, sending them flying into a cave and apparently killing them (though it was never specified). For his wrongdoings Pterano is banished from the Great Valley into the Mysterious Beyond, though his saving of Ducky is held in his favor. Therefore his banishment is limited to five cold times; therefore, five winters. As night falls, Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces and asks them when they are leaving. A meteor flies overhead, and the female comments, "Any time now". Littlefoot, somewhat unnerved, puts the question to her and to her male companion: "There was never any such thing as the Stone of Cold Fire, was there?" The male Rainbow Face confirms this, adding that Littlefoot has an intellect remarkable for one of his species— quickly correcting this, when prompted by the female, to his age. The Rainbow Faces go on to reiterate their claim that there are many unknowns to be discovered "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Before Littlefoot can react, he is suddenly distracted. When he looks back, the Rainbow Faces have gone. In their place is a crystalline pillar of light, which shimmers briefly and vanishes. As it goes, a meteor streaking across the sky suddenly changes its course, flying upward and off into the night. This departure may suggest that the Rainbow Faces would no longer be appearing. However, a Rainbow Face can still be seen in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water and The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses. It is possible that the Rainbow Faces represent a legitimate species, possibly Gallimimus, whose appearance was adopted by the mysterious newcomers. The nature thereof has yet to be disclosed; it is speculated that they are extra-terrestrial beings, who had come to Earth on purpose to study dinosaurs. Their own remarks, uttered upon their introduction, seem to support this, in that the female seems to have seen many dinosaurs in many places, whose behavior is a constant. Behind Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie all come up and asks what he is doing. Littlefoot states the very same quote given to him by the Rainbow Faces, "Well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it?" Littlefoot, inspired by the Rainbow Faces, reflects that there are many unknowns, adding that such unknowns make life wonderful. His friends do not understand, but the statement is unharmed. Reception Analysis It was said in the review on Current Film.com that The Stone of Cold Fire wasn't a remarkable children's movie, but that it at least was well written, and told a decent story, with fully-written characters.The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire at www.currentfilm.com Retrieved on May 2nd, 2008 The film, however, has currently received a 0% by the critics and reviewers at Rotten Tomatoes.com.The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire at www.rottentomatoes.com Retrieved on July 21st, 2008. Awards In 2001, The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire was nominated for three Video Premiere Awards. Director/producer Charles Grosvenor was nominated for the award for Best Animated Video Premiere, and actor Michael York receives a nomination for best animated character performance, for his role as Petrie's uncle, Pterano (shared with supervising animator Zeon Davush). Thomas Dekker also was nominated for Best Animated Character Performance, for his role as main character Littlefoot (also shared with Davush). Aria Noelle Curzon received a Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Voice-Over in 2002, for voicing the main character Ducky in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, as well as in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, and The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze.Young Artist Awards ceremony of 2002 at the Internet Movie Database. Songs The songs are written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. *Beyond the Mysterious Beyond *Good Inside *Very Important Creature Memorable Quotes Petrie: A Long, long time ago, when big dots in sky where even more shiny and great circle real smooth - not Pockety like now. And whole world very different. But then, there were no threehorn, no longneck - not even sharptooth! No, only one type animal, which fill sky with mighty screech and big blubby sound. This most smart, most brave and handsome creature to ever rule world. The fliers! Cera: *What*! Hold it right there! That's not even *close* to the way it happens. Pterano: Did I startle you petrie? Petrie: Yes - no! Er, how'd you know my name? Pterano: Petrie, I'm heartbroken. Didn't you recognise your dear old uncle? Petrie: Pterano! Pterano: Don't tell me, you must me old threenhorn's daughter. Cera: How'd you know? Pterano: Let's just say there's a *strong* family resemblance. Cera: Oh - thank you. Petrie: Him my good friend. Cera, Ducky and Spike too. Pterano: Yes, yes. But, this is the one who claims he saw a stone of cold fire. Littlefoot: I guess you don't believe me either. Pterano: Oh no dear child, I believe you completely. I know how stubborn the other grown-ups can be - that's why I had to leave the herd you know, they simply had *no* vision! Pterano: The only way to convince yourself and everyone else, is as you say to go and find that stone. Littlefoot: Er... I wasn't serious - I was just - thinking out loud. Rinkus: Ooh, you bent my beak. Pterano: The next time, keep it shut! Sierra: Why should we? Them brats wouldn't fall for your little act. I say we go and find that cold - fire - thingy on our own. Pterano: I repeat Mr Sierra, we don't know where the stone landed. Rinkus: Then why not simply make the longneck tell us where it is? [making head cutting gesture] Or else. Pterano: Mr Rinkus. If we threaten the young ones, we'll put the elders on alert. They will watch our moves and our claws will be lost! Now is that want you want? Rinkus: N - n - no - er, of course not! [trips over a tree and falls] Pterano: Therfore, we must be calm and patient. Young Littlefoot will talk - and when he does... The stone of cold fire, will be mine! Grandpa: Were you splashing round in the bubbling mud again? Littlefoot: No, we were just sitting talking in the tall trees. Grandpa: Oh, that's perfect... Littlefoot: Only - then we had a visitor. Grandpa: Oh - and who was that? Littlefoot: Petrie's, uncle Pterano. Grandma: Oh my goodeness! Here - in the Great Valley? Littlefoot: And he was with some other fliers. I know he's Petrie's uncle but - there's something about him that - ooh, well, i just don't like him. Is that bad? Grandpa:: Littlefoot, you have good insticnts and you should pay attention to them. Grandma: Did Pterano tell you why he left the herd? Littlefoot:[unsure] Well, he said the other grown-ups - couldn't see very well. Grandpa: What on earth! We could see just fine - as a matter of fact, we saw right through him! Grandpa: It just sounds like pterano is up to his old tricks again. Littlefoot: Er, what old tricks? Grandpa: Oh - well let's just say that if we hadn't put a stop to Pterano, we might never had made it to the Great Valley. Littlefoot: That's awful! Grandpa: Yes it was... Someday, when you're older, I'll tell you about this. Littlefoot: Oh, why do I have to wait until... Grandma: In the meantime, remember, Pterano considers he knows everything, even when he knows nothing. Grandpa: So be careful, will you? Littlefoot: OK, I promise. Pterano: Oh Petrie, can I have a word with you? Petrie: Oh yes uncle! Gee, you sure lead exciting life. Pterano: High praise indeed coming from you. I understand that you are quite the adventurer yourself. Petrie: Ooh, you right about that. Me very brave! [Petrie sees Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra fly in the sky and hear Ducky call for help] Petrie: Where she going? Littlefoot: Wherever your uncle and the others are taking her. [Petrie gasps and then flies down agrily] Petrie: You wrong! Pterano never do-. Mama Flyer: No Petrie. It's true, it is Pterano! Petrie: Oh no! [Petrie cries] [Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra hav kidnapped Ducky] Petrie: Stop! Uncle, you make mean flier let Ducky go! Pterano: Petrie, listen to me. Tell the others not to follow and no harm will come to the swimmer. Petrie: I don't understand why you do this! Pterano: If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence! Rinkus: Then why are you hitting me? Pterano: Right, make that two things. Violence and stupid questions! [Hits Rinkus again] Ducky: You're not very good at landing, are you? Sierra: Pipe down or I'll-. Pterano: Sierra! Show a little self control, will you? Sierra: Self control my tailbone! I've been putting up with that little whiney voice since we took off! No, no, no! Yep, yep, yep! It's driving me *nuts* *nuts* *nuts*! Rinkus: Look, no-one's coming after us. Maybe we could leave her here and be on our way - yes? Ducky: Oh I would not do that if i were you, no, no, no. Rinkus: Leave you behind? Ducky: No, stand on the edge. [Rinkus on the edge of the rock crevice falls when the edge crumbles] Ducky: Told him. [Ducky has fallen into a hole and Pterano, with Rinkus and Sierra following, has gone to see if she is all right] Pterano: Ducky, can you hear me? Come out now child, I promise we won't hurt you. Sierra: Well, must have been quite a drop. Rinkus: [looking into the hole] Ooh er, I can't see a thing. It's way too dark in there. Pterano: Poor thing. So young, so full of life... Sierra: So what? Pterano: I was responsible for that little swimmer! And now I've lost her. Sierra: Well, Pterano. You should be used to this kind of thing by now. [he and Rinkus fly off] Littlefoot: Well, at least we're all here. I mean - except for, Ducky. [Spike groans] Cera: Oh, poor Ducky. Petrie: Oh, poor Ducky. Ducky: Oh, poor me. Petrie: Ducky? Littlefoot and Cera: Ducky? Littlefoot: You're ok! Ducky: Ooh - yes, yes I am! [when Ducky has told her friends that Pterano and his friends were the cause of Ducky falling into an underground cave] Petrie: [crying] Me don't understand why Pterano so mean! Ducky: Do not feel bad, your uncle was not as mean as the other fliers. Petrie: He - he not? Ducky: Oh no, he was very sad when he dropped me, he was, he was. [Sierra and Rinkus are trying to stop Littlefoot and his friends saving Ducky] Pterano: Stop this at once! Get a grip will you? Sierra: Hey, don't mind if we do. [Sierra and Rinkus grab onto each of Pterano's hands. Rinkus cackles and both flyers fly downwards with the captured Pterano] Pterano: Let go of me - HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pterano: [Nighttime planning] Sierra! Settle down, will you! Sierra: Why should I? Anyway, what are we waiting for? We could be halfway to the smoking *mountain* by now! Pterano: Yess! With *half* the Great Valley right on our tails! Rinkus: Why would they come after *us*? Pterano: The young ones have told their parents that they have seen me. If we leave in a hurry, they might think that we are up to no good. Rinkus: But we *are* up to no good. Pterano: Noo-oo! I work for the *greater* good. My purpose is *noble*! They have never understood. But soon I will *prove* I am right! Until then, we must be careful. We will leave with the rest of the far-walkers once the Great Night Circle starts to shrink. Sierra:[huffs and grumbles] Rinkus: Hee-hee And then we will find the Stone of Cold Fire, yes? Pterano: Yesss! And I shall take my rightful place as leader of the herd. And I will rule over the most beautiful, fertile land in the world: The Great Valley! Trivia *This was the first in the series to use digital ink and paint and computer techniques for the animation rather than transferring the characters to cels (I-VI). *This was the first appearance of Threehorn Peak. *This was the first sequel in the series to be released on DVD. *This is the second film not to have a narrator. *This was the third time Spike sings; he mutters Good Inside. *This was the final appearance of Papa Swimmer. *The music that plays in the background when the gang is chasing the male Rainbow Face is instrumental music from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. *There is a scene when Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, and Spike are crossing a canyon on vines, and Cera complains that every time they do this she is always at the back of the line. However, Spike is almost always the one at the back of the line, not counting Petrie, who flies across, with one exception in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, when they are quickly crossing a log while being chased by a Sharptooth. However, during this scene Cera is the first to cross and Littlefoot is the last. *Aside from the Pterano flashback, no sharpteeth appear in this film. *When Rinkus and Sierra are blown away by the Stone of Cold Fire's explosion, and they land in the cave in the mountain, when we see a closeup of them, Rinkus and Sierra's positions have been switched around. Goofs * During the song Good Inside, a heaven ring above Cera was seen. Petrie kicked Cera for taking Cera's ring. * Whilst the gang was rolling inside a cave where Ducky was, Spike sounded like he said "Aaah hooters!". Character Debuts *One-off characters: **The Far-walkers **Pterano **Rinkus & Sierra. *Species debuts: **Gallimimus? **Cearadactylus **Styracosaurus **Kentrosaurus **Archaeopteryx **Ouranosaurus **Deinonychus Home video release history *December 5, 2001 (VHS and DVD) *December 4, 2008 (VHS and DVD and laserdisc) *December 2, 2004 (VHS and DVD - 4 Movie Dino Pack (Volume 2) and 9 Movie Dino Pack) *November 29, 2005 (DVD - 2 Mysteries Beyond the Great Valley) References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0267657/ The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire] at the Internet Movie Database. Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BngAauXB5s&eur Category:Land Before Time Movies